swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Yuuzhan Vong Talent Tree
Homebrew Reference Book: New Jedi Order Campaign Guide The Yuuzhan Vong's culture and practices seem alien to even the most exotic Species, and can take advantage of their uniqueness in intricate and useful ways. The following Talents may be taken by Yuuzhan Vong characters in place of any Talent gained from a Heroic Class. Battlefield Sacrifice Prerequisites: Yammka's Devotion, Base Attack Bonus +7 Once per encounter, upon reducing an adjacent enemy with a CL equal to or greater than your own to 0 Hit Points, or moving them to the bottom of the Condition Track, you may call the Gods to witness and perform a Coup de Grace on that enemy as a Move Action. You gain a Faith Point for this act of devotion, but also increase your Dark Side Score by +1. Built to Suffer Prerequisite: Constitution 13 You gain a +10 bonus to your Damage Threshold for purposes of resisting Stun damage. In addition, when you are reduced to one half Hit Points of fewer, you gain a Faith Point. Crusader's Fury Prerequisite: Base Attack Bonus +4 Once per day you may fly into a Rage as a Swift Action. While Raging, you temporarily gains a +2 Rage bonus on melee attack rolls and melee damage rolls, but cannot use Skills that require patience and concentration, such as Mechanics, Stealth, or Use the Force. A fit of Rage lasts for a number of rounds equal to 5 + your Constitution modifier. * At the end of your Rage, you move -1 Persistent step along the Condition Track. The penalties imposed by this Persistent Condition persist until you take at least 10 minutes to recuperate, during which time you can't engage in any strenuous activity. When you Rage, you also gain a Faith Point. Embrace the Pain Prerequisites: Mercenary's Grit, Constitution 13, Base Attack Bonus +5 You may extend the benefit of the Mercenary's Grit Talent for a number of additional rounds equal to your Constitution modifier before you move further down the Condition Track. Glorious Death As a Reaction to being reduced to 0 Hit Points by an attack that also exceeds your Damage Threshold (i.e. One that kills you), you may spend a Faith Point to make an immediate attack against any opponent within your reach. After your retaliatory attack has been resolved, you Die. Hail of Bugs Prerequisites: [[Bugbite|'Bugbite']] If you have at least 5 Thud Bugs or Razor Bugs, you can take a -2 penalty on your attack roll to release 5 of them at once into a 2x2-Square area. If your attack roll result is equal or greater than 10, compare the result to the Reflex Defense of all targets in the area. Targets take normal Thud Bug or Razor Bug damage on a hit and half damage on a miss. If you exceed a target's Reflex Defense by 5 or more, increase the damage dealt by +1 die. This is an Area Attack. Path of Humility Whenever you roll a Natural 1 on an attack roll or Skill Check, you gain one temporary Faith Point. If this Faith Point is not spent before the end of the encounter, it is lost. Pray to the Pardoner Prerequisite: Path of Humility Once per encounter, if you fail a Skill Check or miss an attack roll by 5 or more, you may spend a Faith Point as a Swift Action and offer a prayer to Yun Shuno. You gain a +2 bonus to your next attack roll or Skill Check. In addition, you may reroll that attack roll or Skill Check, keeping the better result. Priest's Expertise Prerequisite: Charisma 13 Whenever you use a Talent or other ability that grants a morale bonus to your allies, you and each affected ally gain a number of Faith Points equal to 1 + your Charisma modifier. Ritual Expertise Prerequisites: Constitution 15, Wisdom 13, Ritual Mastery You may spend a Faith Point to reroll the check made to perform a Vong Ritual, keeping the better result. If the Vong Ritual deals damage to you, rerolling increases that damage by +1 die. Trickster's Disciple Prerequisites: Skill Focus (Deception), Character Level 5 You may reroll Deception checks, keeping the better result. In addition, once per day you gain a Faith Point that can be used to add 1d8 to a single Deception check, Gather Information check, or Perception check (Made to Sense Deception). Vua'sa Expertise You deal an extra die of damage with your Unarmed attacks. Once per encounter, you may ignore a target's Equipment bonus to Fortitude Defense when comparing your Unarmed damage to the target's Damage Threshold. Yammka's Devotion Once per encounter as a Move Action, you may utter a brief prayer to Yun Yammka for strength and cut into the palm of one of your hands using a Coufee or other weapon. You take 1d6 Slashing damage, but for the remainder of the encounter gain a +2 bonus on damage rolls, and a Faith Point that can be used to add 1d6 to a single attack roll or Skill Check. Category:Talent Trees Category:Homebrew Content